Unstoppable
by Brown-Eyed-Marauderette
Summary: It was the first time it happened for some of them.  For others, they had been doing it their entire lives.  But for the moment, they were all unstoppable.  Part of "A Black and White Story".  Happens in first term of their first year.


So I realized that I left out the scene where they learned to fly. I almost wanted to hit my head against a wall for forgetting such an important chapter in A Black and White Story.

I don't own Harry Potter so this is just for my (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

* * *

><p>"JAMES! URSULA! REMUS! PETER! BEN!" Elyse shouted as she ran towards them as they entered the common room.<p>

"You forgot me," Sirius said, putting a hand over his heart and acting as if she had just mortally wounded him. Ursula rolled her eyes at his antics an

"What's wrong?" James asked as he stepped forward and checked quickly looked over her for any injuries, "Did someone hex you?" He asked, thinking that was the only reason she would be running towards them, shouting their names.

She shook her head, excitement dancing in her celery green eyes, "Tey poot a sign oop. We's learnin' ow teh fly 'n two days!"

"WHAT! Why didn't they tell us sooner?" James pouted, put out that he didn't know about this first. The one thing he was looking forward to the most learning at Hogwarts was learning how to fly.

* * *

><p>Two days later all the first year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were facing each other in straight lines. Brooms were to their right and they waited with anticipation for their flying instructor to come out from the castle. James was practically bouncing around on his feet, as were Sirius and Peter. All three of them had been dying to learn how to properly fly so they could try out for the Quidditch team next year. Lily was looking apprehensively at the piece of wood with some thistles at the end of it. Her doubts were written all over her face. Ursula tried to explain to her the amount of charms on the broom, but Lily wouldn't hear any of it.<p>

Alice looked absolutely petrified. She was as far away from the broom as physically possible without looking like she was scared. She was a Gryffindor after all.

Remus stared at the broom and had to wonder, 'will is still work even though I'm a werewolf? Does it not work for half-breeds?' He didn't want his secret to be exposed in front of half his year because of something as mundane as flying.

Ben saw his concerned look and clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it mate, you're a brilliant wizard so I doubt that you would have problems flying. Heck, if Slughorn learned how to fly a broom here then you can too."

With the mental image of their plump potions teacher flying on the little brooms they had before them, Remus laughed softly and his worry seemed to abate a little bit. He didn't have much time to worry since the flying instructor arrived.

"Silence! I want everyone standing just to the left of their broom, their right hand waist high and directly above the broom. When I give the order, you will say in your most confident voice, "Up." If you do not succeed on your first time, keep on trying." Madame Hooch barked.

James leaned over to Sirius, "She's the former seeker from the Holly Harpies!" He whispered in shock and a certain degree of awe.

"I heard when she went to Hogwarts, she never lost a game! Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup six years in a row!" Ben whispered across Remus and Peter towards the other two boys.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Madame Hooch said sharply right behind them, "I do not remember instructing everyone to share rumors about me." She glared at them before walking past them.

James glared at her retreating back, "Who shoved a wand up her butt?" he muttered before sticking his hand out the opposite way he was looking, "UP!"

The broom flew to his hand. Then there was a domino effect; brooms flew up into the line of Gryffindors' hands. There was a yelp at the end when Alice's broom went up about half way before hitting her in the knee. She hopped around on one foot while most of the class chuckled at her. Lily ran over to help her friend keep her balance. Alice was grumbling to herself as she bent over to pick up the broom.

"Good, now you will straddle the broom, but you will remain on the ground. I repeat: you will remain on the ground. If you for some reason decide that you know everything and you want to fly, not only will you break your neck you will be banned from your house Quidditch team for your entire Hogwarts stay."

Once everyone was on their broom, she went around correcting everyone's grip. Since she went to the Hufflepuff side first, that gave the Gryffindors time to talk.

"Woot 'append teh make 'er so mean?" Elyse asked.

Lily was the one that surprisingly answered, "When the Ravenclaws and Slytherins learned how to fly, two kids kicked off before she said to. They almost snapped their necks."

"Where they Slytherins?" Sirius asked.

When she nodded, James pouted, "Why didn't they?" He muttered to himself.

Thankfully, Lily didn't hear his comment. Madame Hooch had just walked over to the Gryffindor side and she quickly checked their grips. James was the only one with a perfect grip and when she walked away, he looked at the rest of his classmates with a cocky grin.

"Now, on my command, you will gently lean forward on your broom. Hover about two feet from the ground until I say otherwise. RISE!" She barked at them.

At that moment, Ursula's whole world changed. The second her feet left the ground, she felt free. There was nothing in the world except her and her friends next to her and it felt amazing. She had never felt like this before and she loved it.

Elyse squealed with shock and delight when she found herself floating midair. She felt the power and the speed that seemed at her fingertips. Her instincts told her to go faster and higher, but she had to fight the feeling. She had never had any desire to make the Quidditch team, but just floating two feet above the ground, the desire was there.

Close to an hour later, Madame Hooch had gone through all the proper techniques so they were given a little bit of supervised free time. Alice and Lily slowly navigated their way across the ground, staying close near the teacher.

If one were to look up on the other hand, they would see seven Gryffindor's flying around close to twenty feet above the ground. They zoomed around, not too fast, and were tossing around a ball that Madame Hooch threw up to them. Laughter floated down to the rest of the students near the ground.

Madame Hooch watched them with a small, discreet smile on her face. They were going to leave a mark on this school, she could tell that. But her mind flashed the headlines she read over the summer about muggles and wizards alike being killed by some new dark wizard and she had to wonder,

'_What will they be remembered for?_'

The other kids looked up at the group. James's hair was extrememly messy as he flew quite fast around his friends. The Black twin's curly hair flew this way and that is a graceful fashion; it was practically unfair. Ursula and Sirius would laugh loudly together as they zoomed around each other and played chicken. Elyse's hair was bright in the morning sun and she floated high above her friends and would occasionally soar down quickly before pulling up again, a smile on her face every time. Remus and Peter soared through the air at a slower pace than their friends, but they too were outlining complex shapes in the sky while still involved in their game of catch. As Ben flew, the sun hit his hair in just the right way that made it look like it was on fire. When any of the others missed the ball, he would chase after it and knock it back towards them with his hand.

They looked free. They looked powerful. They looked unstoppable.


End file.
